Normal To Each Other
by BennetSummers
Summary: Xover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Claire Bennet is intrigued by the new visitor to Union Wells. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Normal to Each Other

by TheHeroReaper

Summary: X-over with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Claire Bennet is intrigued by the new visitor to Union Wells. Femslash.

Timeline: Post series-finale of BtVS. During Heroes episode 1. Fudged with the years, Buffy is 20 years old. One year younger than she should be. The story takes place three months after.

SPOILERS: Mostly on Heroes. BtVS is over so no need for warning unless you haven't watched the series.

PAIRINGS: Eventually Claire/Buffy. **Femslash warning! Don't read if it is not your cup of tea.**

FEEDBACK: Yes Please.

DISCLAIMER: BtVs and Heroes belong to their respective owners. No profit or whatsoever is being made with this story.

NORMAL TO EACH OTHER

CHAPTER 1

_Thank God cheerleading practice is over!_ Claire thought as she walked from school. She heard footsteps getting closer behind her but did not bother to turn around. She knew who it was. It was Zach. She wondered why she was associating with him secretly. _Oh yeah, he's the only one that wants to help me._

"Claire!" Zach huffed. Claire stopped for a moment knowing he would need a moment to catch his breath. Associating one's self mainly with gadgetry and technological stuff leaves you little time for physical activity. Physical activity that keeps you in shape. Clare had no such problems. Her body was athletic and being a cheerleader helps keep her in shape. She just stared at him as he bent down, hands on each knee, sucking in air in a pathetic manner.

"The tape...," and then felt the need for another air sucking. "It's...missing!" He straightened himself now.

Claire eyes widened. "What? How could you lose it?" She stopped herself from raising her voice. There was no need to attract other people's attention.

"Someone must have took it. It was in the camera I swear," he meekly muttered.

"We have to find that tape. Let's look for it separately to cover up more ground. No one can see what's on that tape."

"Right," he agreed. He waited for further commands but Claire only stared at him. He got the hint and took off.

"Great," she muttered to herself and began heading home once again. She was genuinely afraid that someone would see the contents of that tape. Especially someone from school like Jackie. It would give the leech all the ammunition she needs against her. Actually, that was the least of her worries. Her gruesome suicide attempts not working should be. Her striving for normalcy will be ruined by that tape. All she wanted was to be normal and now that tape...

_DAMMNN ITTT!_ She shouted mentally now just getting the magnitude of her situation. She headed home.

---

Claire peeked from the window and was greeted by the blaring lights of the police siren. The yellow tape acting as a border indicated to her that it was a fresh crime scene. Curious, she walked over there to see what it was all about. She hadn't heard any commotion until one gunshot later.

The sight that was before her was ugly. It was the dead body of a police officer sprawled on the cement. Blood flowing from it's head — or the remains of it anyway. He was beyond recognition as the face was completely stained by blood and sprinkled with yellow stuff which she guessed was brain. The policeman's hand had a gun to his head. Suicide? But then why the crime scene?

Everyone was busy murmuring and the police was busy trying to keep the people beyond the yellow tape. She looked up from the scene and saw a blonde woman who wasn't murmuring with the others. She walked over to her to asked her what the story is. Claire noticed that the woman was eyeing the scene like she was memorizing it.

"Hi," she greeted the woman. A good split-second passed before the woman noticed her. She shook her head and greeted her back. The woman put on a smile for her.

"Nice jammies," the woman commented looking her up and down.

Claire looked down at herself. She hadn't bothered changing before going out the house. She chuckled and said 'thanks.' "So do you know what happened here?"

"It's weird." The woman put her hands in her pocket. "No one saw anything exact. They say that police guy right there was chasing someone and then suddenly changed his mind and decided to blow his brains kaplooey. That's all I and apparently everyone knows."

Claire eyed the woman. She was wearing a white blouse covered by a long black jacket. Her denim jeans completed her outfit. Pretty casual and yet there is something more about her. "That is weird. I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm a new-towner. Union Wells is nice except with the freaky crime scenes." She motioned with her head to the scene.

Claire chuckled once again. "Trust me, this is a rarity in this town." The cheerleader didn't know what it was but she felt that she could relate to this woman before her. "So what brings you here in Union Wells?"

"I like the town's name," the woman replied. Claire mentally chastised herself.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude...," she blurted out.

"Oh no, no. Believe me, there was no intruding done. I should be the one saying sorry for giving you a blow-off answer like that. My brain rarely cooperates with my mouth. Anyway, I'm in Union Wells just looking for a fresh start and it seems like a nice place to live."

Claire let out a breath. For some reason, she wanted to have a good first impression to the woman." Cool, so are you staying in the neighborhood?" Immediately she realized that she was intruding again and was about to apologize once again when the woman answered her.

"I rented an apartment just across the street from here," the woman smiled at her.

"The one from across the street? They're pretty nice and comfy." She was glad that she lived near her.

"I bet that it's not as nice as yours."

She smiled at her and extended her hand. "I'm Claire Bennet. I just lived a few houses from here." She nudged her head to the direction of her house.

The woman followed her pointing with her eyes and then chuckled at the sight of the neat looking houses that looks to be perfectly maintained. "Yep, definitely not as nice."

The woman extended her own hand and clasped her hand. Claire couldn't help but notice how smooth and warm her hand is. "Nice to meet you Claire, I'm Buffy Summers."

"Buffy huh?" Claire smiled at her. "Cool name. Well Buffy, welcome to Union Wells!"

---

End of Chapter 1. Please R&R. I am in need of BETA so if there is any offer...


	2. Chapter 2

A nice big thank you to TheMuleteer for BETAing.

Chapter 2

_Another day in Union Wells High._ Claire kissed her dad on the cheek and headed to school. She was wearing a genuine smile as she walked into school. It was a nice change from the pretend smiles that she wore the last couple of days. The stress of high school and her 'dilemma' reaped their tolls.

Her chat with Buffy Summers was an enjoyable experience. Despite the grim scenery before them, the atmosphere between them was anything but. It was warm and comforting. Claire felt safe with the blonde woman.

As their chat wore on, Claire was already able to relate to Buffy. She told her of how high school is such a hellish place and the blonde readily agreed, saying how it was _literally_ hell for her. Soon after, they found themselves poking fun of their high school experience. It was a serious topic for Claire, especially since she was still going through high school, but she didn't mind. She welcomed it actually.

When they started laughing and earning looks from the bystanders (no doubt they interpreted their laughter as finding amusement in the sight of death), Buffy had to say goodbye. Claire proposed that they should hang sometime again and she got the blonde's address. Claire couldn't wait to get out of school. No cheerleading practice today which means she could probably try Buffy's.

"Claire!" someone called from behind. She turned around and greeted Zach. She looked around and no one seemed to be paying attention so she didn't brush him off yet. "Still nothing on the tape chase."

"Same on this end," she replied. She didn't even bother looking for the tape really. She searched her room but she knew that the tape won't just magically fly out of the camera and into her room.

They entered the school and Claire immediately said her goodbye. She did not even bother to wait as Zach tried to mutter a protest. She took off to her locker, which was thankfully at the opposite end of the hall from Zach's. Zach was a nice guy and all but there were realities to be dealt with. Foremost were their different social belongings. She belonged in a popular circle with cheerleaders and jocks while he belonged in a more civilized, intelligent but less popular circle. She couldn't be seen hanging out with someone from _that_ circle because of the 'uncool' factor. The same could probably be said from Zach's circle to Claire's, though the term "brainless jocks and cheerleaders" were probably the terms used.

Claire hated these unwritten rules of segregation and stereotypes but there was nothing she could do about it. She just had to learn how to deal. She admired how Zach was unafraid to be seen associating with her, a 'brainless cheerleader zombie', though. _He's a bigger person than I am_.

Claire reached her locker and twisted the dial in the routine way. The locker popped open and she grabbed her biology book. Ever since she discovered her powers, the class always reminded her that she was practically invincible.

--

An hour later and the bell dismissed the students from bio class. Jackie, quickly sidled up to Claire and plastered a smile on her face. Claire mentally shook her head. _Does she really think I can't see through her? Or maybe she's just that dense. _The attempts to steal her 'thunder' were blatantly obvious to Claire.

"So… you all pumped up for tonight's game?" she asked cheerily. Too cheerily for Claire's taste.

"Yep, can't wait. It's gonna be great!" she replied with as much enthusiasm. She truly was excited about the game. She wanted her school to do well in any kind of competition. She had a healthy dose of school pride in her.

"I know! Anyway, did I tell you that Brody was scoping you out yesterday?" she whispered to her. Jackie looked intensively at someone. Claire followed her gaze and no surprise it was Brody.

_So _that's_ what this is about._

Brody was a good-looking guy and Claire was initially attracted to him. Then the rumor mill started spinning and she did not like the words that came out of it. Less than flattering words, reportedly from his past dates, was circulating. The rumors all had one thing in common: they all paint Brody as an egotistical, forceful bastard. Claire had seen one of the girls while Brody was around and she looked like a cat about to be tossed into a river. She was so scared of him. It was better to stay away from him.

"No. I didn't."

"Well he did, he totally digs you," Jackie giggled though Claire knew that she was carefully studying her emotions. There was no need to lie.

"That's flattering and all but I'm not interested in him," she said curtly. She knew she saw a grin crept up Jackie's lips as she said the words. _She can have bastard Brody._

"Why not?" The girl looked genuinely confused. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" She motioned with her head to Brody. Jackie looked at Claire deeply, as if using telepathy to make Claire think what she thought.

_Must have been offended that I'm not interested in the guy she likes._

"Well Jackie," she began, "If you think he's that cute, then why don't you date him?" Jackie stared at Claire. Her expression had the look that she was staring at someone who just rejected their hopes and dreams.

"Oh...ummm... I don't want to."

_What a surprise._

"I can do way better than him. He's beneath me." They continued walking to their locker in silence. Claire grabbed her textbook for the next class when Jackie piped up again. She was beginning to be irritated by her. "So, you _are_ going to the bonfire party after the game, right?" The cheerleader asked the question more slowly as if Claire had lost IQ points for rejecting Brody.

"Of course. It's going to be a blast," she replied.

"Great!" burst Jackie.

"See ya there," said Claire though she was hoping she wouldn't.

---

"This must be it. 1230 Wellspring Dr.," Claire said to herself. She stood on the door front of the small apartment that belonged to Buffy. Claire wasted no time after school in getting her homework done, which was quite surprising. She wanted to get it out of the way before she went over to Buffy's. She rapped on the door three times.

No one answered and Claire tried the door again several times. There was still no answer. The cheerleader rationalized that Buffy may be out. Claire looked around and noticed the blue sedan parked directly in front. Unless someone enjoyed parking in Buffy's space, the car must have belonged to the blonde. "Must have been out for a jog," the cheerleader muttered. It was the only reasonable explanation she could come up with.

Claire turned to leave, bummed that she wouldn't get to see Buffy today, when the door swung open. There was Buffy, dressed in black jeans and a casual red t-shirt. Claire immediately noticed that Buffy's hair was slightly disheveled and her clothes look slightly out of place. Like they were put on with haste.

_She probably has a guy in there._

Buffy smiled at her and greeted her. Claire returned the greeting and smiled back. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Buffy looked a little paler than normal and the cheerleader took notice.

"I feel great. What about you?"

"I'm ecstatic," she replied. She knew that Buffy wasn't exactly feeling 'great' but let it go for now. She didn't want to aggravate the blonde. Besides, whatever it was, it didn't seem too serious.

Buffy invited her in and Claire marveled at the state inside. It felt cozy and peaceful. She looked to the right and saw Buffy's bedroom. It was neatly made up. She let out a sigh.

She wasn't consciously aware of what thought she just had. Claire was led to the kitchen and Buffy poured her a cola in ice. "Nice digs, Buffy," she commented.

"Thanks," the blonde replied while getting a soda of her own. She did not bother to pour it on a glass. She gestured for them to sit. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to hang. Why the delay in answering the door? You have a guy hiding in here or something?" she asked.

Buffy laughed. "Nope, no guy. I just didn't hear you, that's all." Claire knew that she didn't have anyone in here when she saw the bedroom but she was pleased to hear the blonde confirm. She didn't want some guy getting in the way of hang time with Buffy. She was also disappointed that the blonde refused to share the real reason why it took her quite a while to answer the door. "So, how's cheerleading working out for you?"

Claire snapped out of her musings at the question. There was a game that night so the cheerleading uniform was her attire for the day. "It's going great. We're pretty good and so's our football team."

"Cool! I used to be a cheerleader too, but I had to quit because stuff kept getting in the way. You know, other cheerleader wannabe's setting real cheerleaders on fire so they can get in the squad. Didn't feel safe, so I quit."

It was Claire's turn to laugh. "I don't think the competition for a spot in the squad in our school is _that_ intense." Buffy always tells the most amusing stuff in life. When her laughter subsided, she cleared her throat in nervousness. "So...you have any plans for tonight?"

"I don't think so. Have something in mind?"

Claire looked down at the floor. This felt like asking someone out on a date to her. "We're having a bonfire party after the game and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along."

"Umm... I don't think I would fit in exactly." Buffy said meekly.

"Oh please! You could totally pass as an 18 year old or 19, tops. You're awesome, Buffy, you'd fit in no problem. Besides, if you feel out of place, you can just stick with me. I'll look out for you. You'll have a blast."

The cheerleader meant every single word. Her eyes were still on the floor, fearing declination.

"Wow. Thanks," Buffy croaked out. She was touched at the cheerleader's compliment. "I'll go with you since I'm so awesome," Buffy smiled at her.

Claire let out a squeal of joy. "Great! You're going to love it!! I have to go right now." Claire ran toward the door. _Mission accomplished_.

"Wait! Where is the party?"

Claire turned around. "Don't worry about that. I'll pick you up at nine!" And she was out of the house, leaving Buffy staring at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to TheMuleteer for BETA.

1CHAPTER 3

Eight thirty. Buffy examined herself on the mirror. She did a slow twirl while keeping her head on the mirror in an effort to see her backside. She had changed her outfit from earlier today. Casual was still the theme of the day. She didn't dare to try and make a fashion statement among the high school crowd. It just wouldn't be smart and she had no desire to stand out.

She hoped that Claire was right on that she could easily pass as an eighteen year old. She let out a sigh and ran her hands over her dark denim jeans. After several moments, she finally tore her gaze away from the mirror, finally satisfied with her appearance.

She sat down on the couch and waited for Claire. There was still a good half hour before the cheerleader got there. Her mind drifted off to last night's festivities. Whatever did come over that policeman?

_Maybe he's just...depressed?_

The blonde let out a chortle at her own thought. She could only hope. But her instincts told her that whoever he was chasing had something to do with it. It was not normal to kill yourself in a middle of a criminal chase. She had no idea where she could find said criminal, so she'd just have to let go of the matter for the moment.

Then there was meeting Claire. Buffy smiled as she recalled their conversation. It was odd that they bonded instantly, especially since death isn't the ideal scenery for such thing. Nevertheless, the blonde was pleased to meet someone in this new town. Claire was a sweet girl.

_Very observant too._

She should have done a better job of fixing herself up because the cheerleader noticed that all wasn't well with her. Maybe she shouldn't have just answered the door but she was afraid Claire would never come by again. She was afraid that she'd never see her again. Thankfully, Claire hadn't pressed any further and everything was great with Buffy.

---

Claire knocked on the now familiar door. It was just three minutes before nine. She had to fight off the urge to come any earlier in fear of seeming too eager. The door opened and she was greeted by Buffy's smiling face.

"Hey, Buffy," she said nonchalantly. "You look great."

The blonde really did look great. She looked beautiful and impressive at the same time. The dark denim she wore accented her curves and the red blouse underneath her light jacket looked perfect. Claire noticed that Buffy looked better. She didn't seem pale like she had earlier.

"Thanks, you look pretty too." Buffy stepped out and locked the door behind her.

Claire just smiled at her. The football game just ended an hour ago and she was expected to wear the cheerleader outfit to the bonfire party. She ditched the cheerleader clothes in favor of a casual attire. Claire felt that the outfit would have made Buffy unkempt at the party and refrain from speaking to her. She didn't want Buffy feeling isolated. Sure, there were other people not wearing jacket letters and cheerleader outfits but she was the only one that Buffy knew.

"You ready?"

"Yes, I think so," Buffy said nervously.

Claire chuckled. "You're going to be fine Buffy. Besides, why do you care what a bunch of teenage strangers think of you?"

"Hmm...good point. It's just...it's been a while since I've been to a party. And no, I don't care, but I do care about what you think of me," Buffy stated.

Claire stared at her and looked at the vision before her that was Buffy. "I think you're great, Buffy," she whispered. Claire may have just imagined it but she thought saw Buffy's face tinge with a light shade of red for a split second.

"Guess I don't have to worry about that part, huh?" Buffy asked.

"Nope. C'mon, we'll take my car."

---

_Bonfire Party_

Claire thought she would never be able to get away. She was endlessly engaged by her peers in meaningless conversation. Jackie, unsurprisingly, was the worst of all. She clung to Claire like they were joined twins. It was undoubtedly just another attempt to upstage her. Intelligent, humble compliments of Claire's outfit from Jackie were 'subtly' followed with her "I would have wore...it would have look better with..." suggestions to show off to her peers who has the more fashionable tastes. Claire wanted to tell her off but she didn't want to be rude. To explode on Jackie in front of her schoolmates would lessen people's opinion of her. That would be the only thing Jackie would need to finally established her social superiority from Claire. So she let Jackie have her way and just smiled.

Finally, she was able to pull away from Jackie. Everyone was gathering around the mascot that was about to be blasted into smithereens by fireworks. Now would be the perfect opportunity to find Buffy. She hoped that the blonde woman didn't take off. It didn't take long to find Buffy. She found him sitting on a car hood, talking to some guy. Claire ran over to her in a hurry. She didn't know the guy she was talking with but she already disliked him. Her dislike intensified even more as Buffy laughed at something he said.

"Hey Buffy!" she greeted, not paying attention to the guy with him. As far as she knew, she was here to spend time with Buffy. Not watch some guy spend time with her.

"Hi, Claire," she replied cheerily. "I was just making a friend here. This is—"

"You wanna watch the fireworks with me?" she interrupted. She didn't want to know whoever that guy was.

"Umm...yeah, sure," the uncertainty in her voice telling Claire that Buffy noticed her snippy behavior.

Claire took Buffy away by the hand, leaving the poor guy Buffy was chatting with confused and bewildered. Reaching safe hearing distance, Claire felt Buffy's eyes boring on her. She was relieved that the blonde did not protest from being pulled away.

"So..." Buffy began. "I take it you don't like the guy?"

Without looking at the blonde, Claire replied. "Nope. He's a bastard and I'm saving you from him."

_Nice one, Claire. You don't even know his name._

"Really? He seemed really nice and funny," Buffy stated.

Claire was on the verge of losing it. She might have but she didn't want to create a gap between her and Buffy. Wisely, she controlled her emotions and faced Buffy. "I guess... Look, I'm just wanting to spend time with you and I'm just upset it's not really happening. We have a chance now but you can hang out with him if you want. We'll always have next time."

Buffy's hand that was still in Claire's shifted around, drawing the blonde's attention. "No thanks. I'd rather spend time with you." Her hand was now intertwined with Buffy's.

Claire's lips stretched into a happy smile. She sensed an oncoming blush and turned away before the blonde could notice it. Her mind was being nonsensical. It interpreted Buffy's last sentence in a way that brought on the blush. Oddly, the interpretation filled her with intimate joy and for a moment, she felt as light as a feather, her body threatening to lift off the ground.

The cheerleader figured that this meant that she really wanted Buffy to be her closest friend. She had no rational way of explaining why she was feeling possessive of Buffy. Maybe, she just couldn't put her finger on the reason yet. For now, she chalked it up all to friendship.

"You're sweet, Buffy," she smiled at her.

"That's what they tell me," Buffy smiled back at her. Hand-in-hand, they walked together to the fireworks stuff. Their hands broke apart as they reached the spot. They watched their school mascot get blown to smithereens and they laughed together.

---

Buffy had never had this much fun in ages. Hanging out with Claire and all these people, she felt like a normal girl. She cheered as colorful fireworks exploded up in the night sky.

"You having fun, Buffy?" Claire asked her.

"Yep. I'm really glad I came," she replied.

"Me, too." Claire said with a smile.

Claire. It was moments like this that makes her wonder. The smiles and the compliments...sometimes Buffy wondered if Claire was saying them for the sake of something greater than friendship. She quickly shook those thoughts off her mind. It was ridiculous. _We've only known each other for two days!_ There was one thing she was sure of, though; she liked seeing Claire smile.

"So is this what Claire Bennet's life like, always?" Buffy asked.

Claire snorted, and oddly, Buffy found it cute. "No. Times like these makes me feel normal, but when it's done, I feel alone because I'm different. All I want to be is normal."

Buffy was seeing signs of memory lane. Where had she heard that before? Oh yeah; that was her when she was just a few years younger. She strived to be normal but it never quite worked out. There were moments where she still felt no one understood her even though her speciality was gone.

"I used to feel like that. I don't know...you just have to learn how to deal. I was never good at dealing with it though. You'll just have to accept that you're different," she advised. She was relating to her past Slayer years thinking that it applied normally in teenage identity situation.

A few moments of pause.

"I'll keep that in mind," Claire replied. The cheerleader was appraising her, trying to get some hints of what she experienced.

Buffy felt that it was time to move on to a lighter subject. "So, these fireworks are—"

The Slayer stopped mid-sentence as she sensed something. Someone or something not right is here watching. It wasn't a vampire. The air became slightly chillier. She looked around, only seeing teenagers that seemed harmless.

"Buffy?" Claire waving her hand in front of her face. It took a moment before it registered. "You going to finish that thought?"

"They're pretty. Listen, I need to go get some fresh air. Too much excitement," she muttered and stood up.

"Ok, I'll come with," Claire readied herself.

"No!" she nearly shouted. "I mean, I'll only be gone for a bit. You might as well finish the fireworks." Buffy left without giving the cheerleader a chance to reply.

---

She had a bad feeling about this. Her eyes darted left and right, trying to find what or who it was. She could sense him, but couldn't find him.

_Maybe he's invisi—There!_

A man, standing far away. She couldn't make him out. The shadows engulfed his features. What she didn't like was the direction he was facing. He seemed to be watching Claire.

She ran towards him. Her rapid footsteps made no sound as she approached him. Still, he seemed to notice that she was coming. Or perhaps, just by luck, he turned his head and spotted her. Instantly, she felt her legs freeze and she crashed down into the ground roughly. She quickly got up and took off after him once more. The man ran away and seemed to be heading to the nearest building. She quickly gained ground on him thanks to her superior speed and grabbed him by the back of his jacket and threw him hard against the wall.

Now, she had a closer look at him he seemed like a regular guy. He was groaning in pain, but there was a hostile expression on his face. About to lay the smackdown, her body went airborne and crashed against the wall. The velocity with which she crashed was enough to crack the wall.

_Why am I sticking to the wall?_

The man was on his feet now though he was supporting his back with both hands. It had been months since she faced something other than vampires. It made her careless. Running off after him was a bad idea. He wasn't a vampire and she had no idea what he was capable of. Still, he was checking Claire out in a weird, creepy way. He might have gone after her, and she would _not_ have that.

Nearby steel from fire escape ladders broke apart and began to zoom towards her. To her relief she could still move her limbs. Psycho Guy was just keeping her pinned to the wall with his abilities. Buffy brazed herself and caught one of the metals and quickly threw it with all her might at him.

Buffy fell down on the ground, the pain disrupting the man's hold on her. Still, the other metals rained on her. She screamed in pain as one of them embedded in her stomach. She quickly pulled the offending bar out of her and got up and delivered a side kick to the man's face. She wouldn't let him have the chance to do whatever he did. Now breathing heavily, she delivered a right hook at him. The truth was, the Slayer was at a loss at what to do. He was clearly human, yet it would be the end of her if she let him live.

No other choice. She picked up one bar, determination in her eyes. Summoning all her strength, she—

Everything went dead silent. She knew, in reality, it was just her. She couldn't hear a sound.

_No, not now!! I've already had an episode this afternoon!_

It was just the beginning. She felt the familiar throbbing in her head. It was like a drum, banging a beat in evenly spaced intervals. Softly at first, then it grew loud and became piercing.

The bar fell with a 'clank' on the ground. Her hands now gripping her forehead in a futile attempt to stop the banging on her head. Amidst the blinding headache, she squeaked out a logical thought to brace herself of the worst to come.

It came on cue. Searing pain wrapped around her. She fell to on all fours and screamed in pain. Her eyes closed shut. It felt like her insides were trying to be outsides. She started coughing severely and she wasn't surprised that red liquid accompanied it.

The banging on her head passed and now it felt light. She welcomed the moment that was about to come, her worry for Claire momentarily forgotten. She collapsed on the ground as she became unconscious.


End file.
